Utsukushiri No Aki
by ladixcroix
Summary: Revisiting the old plot line of Kasumi's daring personal mission to find her brother Hayate. Of course, there are the usual obstacles of avoiding Ayane and receiving warnings from Hayabusa.
1. Chapter 1

Utsukushiri No Aki  
Chapter 1: Sakura-Matoi

The sky over the village was vast and blue. The narrow streets were full of activities, as they usually were during the Carnival season. Near the back of the village, three vendors occupied a less crowded alley way. The vendors were all unique in turn. A shady looking man sat on a radish crate selling and trading weapons he claimed were once wielded by famous samurai. The next vendor was an old woman that repaired torn kimonos and broken zori or getta. However, neither of theses vendors could compare to the third. A small crowd of children surrounded the vendor's table. Upon this table were several items used for fortune telling. The vendor sat behind their table draped in a violet cloak. Their eyes were shaded from view and had not it been for their curves it would have been hard to tell the vendor was a young woman.  
She smiled as she received her pay from a boy who had just purchased a small good luck charm.  
"All right. Who is next?" the vendor asked, her voice sweet and welcoming.  
A small girl stumbled forward.  
"I would like the cards to tell me of the path I have chosen!" She chimed.  
The vendor's sugar pink lips curled into a warm smile. She picked up her cards and shuffled them several times before flipping the top card. She set it aside and placed three cards face down next to it.  
"The first card to show face is the 'Thunder'." The vendor began. "The path you have chosen is unexpected and will not end well."  
The small girl swallowed hard.  
"The next card," the vendor continued, flipping over the next card. "Is 'Wave'. Because of the unexpectedness of your decision, a chain of ill events will occur."  
The small girl gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white. The vendor proceeded with the next card. At the mouth of the alley way, the shady male vendor watched the shadow of a young woman slide across the ground.  
"The 'Dark' card has appeared." The vendor's voice had become concerned. "Your path is not right for you. What is it that you have decided to follow?"  
"I-I wanted to become a G-Geisha." The small girl stuttered.  
The old woman vendor looked up as a young woman with short lilac hair moved toward the fortune vendor.  
"The 'Rain' card is the final card to be shown." The fortune vendor's voice became light. "There will be grief, but as the rain waters the struggling saplings, they will grow into strong beautiful trees."  
The small girl looked confused up at the vendor who giggled.  
"It means that despite all your troubles, you will be able to start a new!" she explained.  
The small girl opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak as she was pushed out of the way.  
"I would like my fortune told by the cards as well."  
The vendor lifted her head toward the figure before her. Ayane stood in purple Shinobi attire, a butterfly over her heart. A smirk was upon her pale lips, her pink eyes glaring down at the vendor.  
"I want to know the out come of my assassination of a traitorous kunoichi." Ayane hissed. "Use only three cards."  
The vendor swallowed as she picked up the cards to shuffle them. The children around the table fell silent, glancing between the two woman.  
"The 'Arrow'." The vendor's voice shook slightly. "You are determined to complete your mission."  
She took a card from the middle of the deck.  
"The 'Mist'. Some things about your mission are unclear, such as the out come or your decisions…"  
Ayane's eyes narrowed, her hands balling into fists.  
The vendor drew her final card from the bottom of the deck.  
"…The 'Silent'." The vendor's voice was soft, yet firm.  
Ayane's eyes widened with rage.  
"RIDICULOUS!" she screamed before raising her arm.  
She brought her wrist down forcefully on the center of the table. The vendor sprang back as her table shuddered and broke under Ayane's blow. Biting her bottom lip, the vendor leapt and flipped over Ayane and the screaming children.  
"Very clever disguise, Kasumi-Chan." Ayane drawled, smirking evilly as she turned around. "But perhaps you should have chose a profession that isn't a hobby you're well known for."  
Ayane quickly took shuriken from her obi and flung them at the cloaked figure. As the shuriken caught the fabric, it went limp and submissively let itself get pinned to the wall. Ayane looked to her left where Kasumi had jumped to. Kasumi's light brown hair swirled in the soft breeze. Her eyes were sharp, yet sad.  
"Ayane-San…" Kasumi began. "I do not wish to fight you here."  
"Silence!" Ayane barked. "I've chased you for far too long! It is now time for me to complete my mission!"  
Kasumi thrusted her forearm up under Ayane's blow. Ayane rebounded with a side kick which Kasumi blocked with the same parry technique. Annoyance filled Ayane as she continued to attack and fail to land one hit. She fell back on her hands and pushed herself forward. Kasumi gasped as Ayane's heal plunged into her stomach. She doubled over gripping her stomach as Ayane proceeded with the helicopter-punch. Blood dripped from Kasumi's mouth as she stumbled backwards and fell over.  
"SEI!"  
Ayane flipped into the air and extended her legs forward to complete her final blow to Kasumi's sternum. Kasumi's eyes snapped open and she performed a backwards summersault. Ayane let out a cry of frustration as her feet hit the dirt. Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she grabbed Ayane's wrist. She rolled on to her back, placing her feet on Ayane's stomach. Giving three hard kicks to her navel, Kasumi sent Ayane into the air.  
"Aie!" Ayane cried as she hit the ground several feet away.  
She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked to the spot where Kasumi once stood. Ayane gritted her teeth as her eyes followed the slow fluttering path of a cluster of sakura petals. Kasumi had fled. Ayane was a step behind again.  
"Coward!" Ayane bellowed, turning her face to the sky. "I will find you, Kasumi!"

Kasumi appeared on a branch of a tall birch tree. She glanced over her shoulder to the bustling village. Wasting no time she sprang to the next branch then to the forest floor. The wind whistled in her ears and stung her nose as she sprinted through the forest. Kasumi skidded to a halt in front of a river and sprang into a near by evergreen tree. Her breath was ragged as she climbed the tree and hopped on to a rock. She wiped blood form her lip as she advanced a shrub that was obstructing the entrance to a cave.  
Kasumi slowed her pace, noting the disruption of the shrub. It's once full head of leaves was demolished; an obi tangled in it's branches. Someone had been searching for her. Kasumi cautiously entered the cave. It was empty. Her belongings were scattered all over the cave floor.  
"Ayane-San…" Kasumi mumbled.  
She crouched and began to gather her things. Her thoughts absorbed the sound of the babbling river. Kasumi remembered when she and Ayane were six, playing in the river near their village. Their friendship had blossomed and died early. Kasumi's brow furrowed as she once again began to question why Genra didn't understand her reasons for leaving the village? A pang of anger filled her chest. She didn't understand why her father or any of the other elders did not want to avenge her older brother. Kasumi's heart softened, her brow relaxing.  
"Hayate…" she whispered, the movement of her hands ceasing.  
In her mind she pictured Hayate beneath the autumn sun performing kata with the elders. His skin would glisten from perspiration, his eyes focused, his hair floating on the soft breeze. When he was finished he would turn to Kasumi and smile. She would embrace him and take in the masculine scent of his flesh. Kasumi's hands balled into fists over the folded Shinobi dress on her lap. She continued to remember how her brother would mentor her in her training. How he would laugh and pat her on the head. How he would stroke her hand and kiss her good-night.  
Two large tears feel onto the back of her hands. Kasumi's body shuddered as she fought back the tears that welled and fell from her eyes.  
"N-Nii-San." She sobbed rounded over.

Murai walked the hallway between the bath and the dojo. He shook his head. Water drops flew from his silver white hair. Stray drops slid down his chest and torso, disappearing in the waist band of his hakama. He slid open the door, stopping short.  
"Ayane!" Murai said in surprise.  
Ayane stood with her back to the door in her panties. The muscles in her back tensed under her tattoo. She looked over her shoulder.  
"I have to admit, this is a surprise." Murai turned around sliding the door shut.  
Ayane turned back to her hakui and carefully unfolded it.  
"I failed again, Murai-Sama." Ayane said softly. "I had her in my grasp, but she managed to slip through my fingers again."  
Murai studied the pigments in the rice paper on the door as he listened to the soft rustle of fabric of Ayane dressing.  
"You may look." Came Ayane's voice.  
Murai turned slowly and surveyed Ayane for a moment. Despite the looseness of the hakui, it still hugged her hips and breasts. Her expression and body language showed she was tired, but her eyes still burned with her fighting spirit.  
"Kasumi does not wish to fight you." Said Murai walking toward Ayane. "Her only wish is to see Hayate-San now that he is well."  
Ayane closed her eyes shaking her head.  
"That does not matter to me." She snapped.  
Murai placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.  
"Ones mission is always the most important thing they must perform. Even at a young age, you knew this." Murai gripped Ayane's shoulder gently. "You will find a way to complete you mission, Ayane-Kun."  
Ayane opened her eyes and brought them to Murai's. She gazed deep into his gray pools before speaking.  
"I am staying here tonight. I'll leave before you wake."  
"Of course, Ayane-Kun." Murai bowed his head.  
Slowly he drew his hand from her shoulder and turned to a chest where he fetched his futon and a bedroll for Ayane. After Murai had set up the bedding, Ayane sank to the floor tucking her feet beneath her.  
"Are you not going to suggest it?" she asked while gazing at the back of her hand.  
Murai froze at her words. The gray smoked that emitted from the extinguished candles in the lanterns spiraled into the darkness. Murai's pulse began to race. Had she sensed the forbidden desire within him? Truly, this was a remarkable woman if she could sense something so small.  
"Suggest what?" Murai asked softly, leading himself back to his futon.  
"That I train harder." Ayane replied lightly.  
Murai smirked while crawling under his covers.  
"You have all the resources it takes to kill Kasumi-San." Murai answered. "Perhaps the reason why you have not been to successful is because deep with in, you pity Kasumi-San."  
Ayane glared through the darkness. She yanked back the blanket on her bedroll and heaved herself under it.  
"Good night, Murai-Sama." She hissed.

The moon loomed through the sky, casting macabre looking shadows across the path on which Kasumi tread. Slung over her shoulder was a leather draw string bag with her possessions concealed inside. She had changed into warmer Shinobi attire. She stopped abruptly as the wind suddenly picked up. Kasumi eyed a small green leaf in front of her before dropping her bag. She turned sharply as a fist emerged from the darkness, grazing her cheek. She whapped away her assaulter's attack and sprang backwards. Kasumi drew in a sharp in take of breath. The sturdy form of a man in black leather Shinobi attire stood before her; green eyes penetrating the darkness from beneath a silver forehead protector.  
"Hayabusa-San." Kasumi breathed standing straight.  
"It's dangerous to be out in the woods at night." Hayabusa said, eyes set on Kasumi.  
"Why did you attack--" Kasumi began before Hayabusa cut her off.  
"What are you doing here, Kasumi?"  
"I…" Kasumi's voice cracked. "I'm going to see Hayate."  
"You can't." Hayabusa replied walking to her. "You'll be killed."  
"If I am with him, it does not matter." Kasumi said defensively.  
"I promised your brother that you would not die, even if that means you die near him. You cannot see Hayate." Hayabusa stated firmly.  
Kasumi swung blindly at Hayabusa.  
"I will see him!" She cried.  
"Kasumi-San!" Hayabusa yelled annoyed, leaning away from her poor attack.  
Kasumi continued to shower Hayabusa with careless attacks, which he continued to block. She repeated herself every other attack while Hayabusa tried to calm her.  
"I will see him!" Kasumi screamed, thrusting her palm into Hayabusa's face.  
He caught her wrist and jerked it upward. Kasumi stumbled forward, her forehead hitting and resting on Hayabusa's chest.  
"Your emotions make you careless and vulnerable during battle!" Hayabusa shouted to the top of her head. "if this is how you are going to act when you encounter Hayate, you will die Kasumi-Chan!"  
There was silence. No wind, no sound of animals. Kasumi's frame began to shudder. Hayabusa exhaled slowly as he looked down on her with pity. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted Kasumi's head. She had her eyes closed though tears still ran from them. Hayabusa wiped the tears from her face before placing a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a loose embrace.  
"I will help you to see him." He said softly. "But you must do exactly as I say."  
Kasumi turned her tear stained face up and looked at Hayabusa with watery brown eyes. He stepped back and pushed a piece of parchment into her hand.  
"Read it." Hayabusa ordered before turning to pick up her bag.  
Feeling slightly confused, Kasumi unfolded the parchment. The text was occupied by a small map of Tokyo. Kasumi blinked as she read the address next to it.  
"Hayabusa-San," Kasumi looked up at him. "This is an address for a home near your shop."  
Hayabusa nodded handing Kasumi her bag.  
"Go to that home. Tell them I sent you. They will understand." He replied.  
"But--"  
"Kasumi-Chan, you need to train. Live with them. Practice at a dojo. Think of Hayate as you train. Live, not as a kunoichi, but as a regular girl. Then await my orders."  
Kasumi stared at Hayabusa, her mouth open slightly.  
"Haya--"  
"Use Sakura-Matoi and go. I'll contact you in a few days." Hayabusa cut her off.  
Kasumi tucked the parchment into her obi, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Hayabusa reached out and placed a hand along her jaw line.  
"Good luck, Kasumi-Chan." He said softly.  
"Thank you, Hayabusa-San." Kasumi whispered and disappeared in a cloud of Sakura petals.

Hayate was silhouetted against the moon. He stood on the top most branches of a dead tree with his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. He listened to the wind and the sound of the Shinobi under his command scurry around the woods. They were searching for his sister. Hayate began to reminisce about the day Ayane told him of her mission, and that she desired his assistance. He had always been close with his little sister. They had slept in the same room and bathed together well past what people might call an appropriate age. On several occasions after Kasumi's disappearance, their mother often commented on the fact that their love for each other was a tad incestuous. Hayate twitched as he remembered his mother's words. He could only admit to himself that on occasion his feelings for his sister were more than innocent. However, he would never breathe a word of it to another soul.  
Hayate opened his eyes and glanced at the lower branches. A Shinobi was hopping up the branches toward him.  
"Hayate-Sama!" The Shinobi owed quickly. "We have spotted Kasumi near the heart of the wood."  
"Perfect." Hayate replied.  
"But, she was accompanied by Hayabusa-Sama." Continued the Shinobi.  
Hayate unfolded his arms, his attention snapping on the Shinobi at the name of his best friend.  
"He gave her something, looked like a map." The Shinobi continued. "He told her the place she should go is near his shop. That is all the information we retrieved before she disappeared. He soon followed."  
Hayate's eyes narrowed and he looked out over the woods.  
"He sent her to Tokyo…" he mumbled.  
The Shinobi bowed as Hayate dismissed him. The chase was on once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Matsuri Kookoo

The subway car rattled noisily as it carried it's morning passengers to their destinations. Near one of the doors standing in a Crossroads High School sailor middy was a tired looking Kasumi. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she held her school bag in front of her.  
Gingerly taking lint off her white blouse Kasumi stepped off the train and walked up the steps. She shielded her eyes as she looked up into the pale blue sky. It was the same color the day she arrived at the Watanuki residence. The elderly couple took care of Hayabusa's shop while he was away. He had sent a letter prior to Kasumi's arrival; asking them to take her in. The elderly couple treated Kasumi as though she were their own and insisted that she called them Oba and Oji-San.  
Kasumi was torn from her thoughts as a girl in a brown and cream sailor middy trotted towards her.  
"Kasumi-San!" the girl called, waving.  
"Ah! Hitomi!" Kasumi waved.  
Hitomi's blue eyes sparkled and clashed with her Corners High School uniform. She met up with Kasumi the first day she arrived in Tokyo. Their schools were sister schools in a set of three. Crossroads and Corners High Schools were located right next to each other, how ever the other sister school was on the other side of the city.  
The two girls walked and chatted happily.  
"The volley ball team? Really?" Hitomi chimed. "I joined Corners' valley ball team this year, too!"  
"I suppose we'll compete with each other." Kasumi smiled.  
"Yep, and I don't intend to lose to you after you kicked my butt in the last tournament." Hitomi nudged Kasumi playfully and winked.  
Kasumi flushed looking at the ground.  
"I heard the next tournament is going to be soon." Hitomi continued happily. "I already sent in my application."  
Kasumi nodded.  
"I saw a poster at the dojo…" she mumbled, remembering the previous night.  
Upon Hayabusa's request, Kasumi took up private lessons every other night at a martial arts dojo.  
"Hey, hey! Kasumi-San!" Hitomi tapped Kasumi's shoulder.  
"Huh?" Kasumi blinked looking over at her companion.  
"That's the bell, you don't want to be late." Hitomi looked at her watch as the school bell tolled. "I'll see you later, O-Kay?"  
"O-Kay, bye Hitomi-San." Kasumi waved and turned toward the Crossroads High School building.  
Kasumi smiled and nodded to some of her peers as she made her way to school. Her eyes drifted toward a Japanese maple. Her chest tightened and her heart fluttered.  
"Nii-San…" She murmured.

The wind tugged a reddening Japanese maple leaf from its place on a thin branch and carried it on the breeze. It fluttered over several homes in the village in the mountain valley. It swirled and tumbled carelessly across fences until it landed gently on a young man's shoulder.  
Hayate watched a group of young boys learning kata from three shinobis under Hayate's command. His arms were folded across his chest and he sighed slowly. It had been three days since he had received word of his sister's flee to Tokyo on Hayabusa's orders. The elders insisted that he train some of the young men before going after her. Tokyo was a large place and would need more than just one fleet of shinobi to score the city. Hayate had frowned upon this option. Who knows how long Kasumi would stay in Tokyo, or if Hayabusa had a different plan for her? He wanted to act fast. However, he pushed aside his own interests and followed the elder's advice.  
"Why looking so disgruntled, Hayate-Sama?"  
Hayate blinked. He hadn't sensed any one come up behind him. He turned and unfolded his arms as his eyes landed on Ayane.  
"It couldn't perhaps be the same reason why I wore that expression two days ago?" Ayane smirked while raising a quizzical brow.  
"If it involves Kasumi fleeing right out of your clutches, I suppose it is the same reason." Hayate replied lazily.  
Ayane took the leaf from Hayate's shoulder.  
"You're not trying hard enough." She mumbled.  
"It isn't as easy as you think." Hayate replied testily, walking away. "You have also failed to complete your mission."  
Ayane frowned.  
"It would be a lot simpler if we were on the same page, but I am always one step ahead of you, older brother."  
Hayate walked down the path toward the rock garden. Ayane followed.  
"Ayane-San," Hayate looked over his shoulder. "Three days ago I sent out a fleet to search the woods. One of my shinobi spotted Kasumi, but she wasn't alone."  
Ayane sat on a bench. Her expression was hard as she kept her eyes on Hayate.  
"Hayabusa was with her." Hayate continued.  
"Hayabusa-Sama!" Ayane's eyes widened.  
Hayate nodded.  
"He sent her to Tokyo."  
"What!" Ayane stood suddenly. "What the hell does he think he's doing!"  
"I'm going to go find him and have a word with him." Hayate looked at the sky. "I want you to go to Tokyo. Stay in contact with me, and don't take any unnecessary risks."  
Ayane nodded.  
"It's easier is she's not expecting it." Hayate mumbled.  
"No," Ayane shook her head, glaring at Hayate. "Just easier for you."  
Hayate closed his eyes, listening to her foots steps fade away. Tossing his head he made his way back to the training field.

Bird's song mixed well with the babbling of the river. Hayabusa ran his fingers back through his damp hair. The river's water flowed around him as he bathed. A droplet of water trickled down Hayabusa's chest and trailed down his abdomen. It slid down the contour of his hip before disappearing in the water's surface. Hayabusa opened his eyes partially and turned around.  
"Hayate…" Hayabusa mumbled.  
Hayate stood on a rock in maroon shinobi attire. His arms were folded and he glared down at his friend.  
"Hayabusa, you have some explaining to do." Hayate said hopping off the rock.  
Hayabusa gazed at Hayate in a confused like manner. His expression soon revealed that he understood Hayate's comment.  
"I had a feeling you were in the woods that night." Hayabusa said finally, pulling back his hair.  
"Why are you helping her?" Hayate asked.  
"You are my friend, Hayate. Kasumi is your sister." Hayabusa answered as he shamelessly walked ashore.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Hayate asked, trudging through the water to follow Hayabusa.  
"I'm keeping my promise to you." Hayabusa replied, pulling on his white hakama.  
"And helping her." Hayate hissed.  
"Hayate," Hayabusa gazed deep into Hayate's chestnut eyes. "She wants to see you. I am going to make that happen and keep the promise I made to you."  
Hayate looked away from Hayabusa.  
"Do not tell me you do not want to see her." Hayabusa whispered. "That you don't want to see her smile…"  
Hayate closed his eyes as Hayabusa reached out and graced his cheek with the back of his hand.  
"To make her smile." Hayate mumbled.  
Hayabusa drew his hand away slowly and watched Hayate's face. His expression was morose with a sense of longing.  
"I must do what must be done." Hayate said after a moment.  
"I guess I have entered the game." Hayabusa replied and finished dressing.

"HAI!"  
Kasumi spiked the ball over the net. The ball collided with on of her opposing peers' chest and knocked her over.  
"Good job, Kasumi-Kun!" the Gym teacher applauded the girl.  
"Thank you, Senpai!" Kasumi beamed.  
Kasumi tossed her braided ponytail over her shoulder and adjusted her gym shorts. She picked up her towel and headed toward the girl's locker room.  
"Ah…" Kasumi sighed wiping her brow.  
She peeled her shirt from her sweaty skin and pulled it over her head. She rubbed the towel over her neck and breasts as she sat on the bench.  
"Kasumi-San!" Hitomi ran into the locker room.  
"Hitomi? What is it?" Kasumi blinked as the brunette flopped beside her.  
"The Dean of our schools has put us in charge of the school festival this year!" Hitomi chimed.  
"The Winter festival?"  
"Yup!"  
"That's fan--! Wait, what Dean?"  
"Oh! We'll, since our schools are sister schools, we have one Dean, but he's at Reiraku Academy." Hitomi explained.  
"The other sister school…" Kasumi mused while brushing out her hair. "Will there be a student from Reiraku helping with the planning as well?"  
"I think so, but we don't meet them until tomorrow." Hitomi stretched her legs out in front of her. "Are you going home now?"  
Kasumi had began to dress. She pulled her sailor blouse over her head.  
"Yes, I don't have any more classes today." Kasumi replied.  
"You're so lucky you're a part time student…" Hitomi pouted. "My father insisted I go to school full time on top of training."  
"Why didn't you stay in Germany?" Kasumi asked, shoving her gym things in her locker.  
Hitomi shrugged.  
"I guess I didn't want to train there anymore."  
Kasumi nodded.  
"Well, I better head home. See you tomorrow!" Kasumi waved.  
Walking out of the gym, Kasumi shielded her eyes from the sun. She passed through the gates, she caught a glimpse of a figure in a navy blazer uniform through the corner of her eyes. Kasumi looked over but the person was gone with a splash of lilac.  
"No…" Kasumi stopped dead in her tracks. "It… Couldn't be."  
The weeks before the Winter School Festival seemed to fly by. Hitomi and Kasumi never did meet the student from Reiraku. The Dean explained that it was easier for them to work on their projects at the school without making the long trip across the city. The weather became dry and cold and the students of Crossroads High School started to wear their navy winter uniforms. Beside all the planning for the festival, Kasumi's mind was always wandering to that day after school. She tried to make logical explanations for that flash of lilac. Kasumi was not ready to admit that perhaps Ayane had tracked her down. She wondered how Hayabusa might have felt if he knew this. Ever since that day, Kasumi had been training harder than ever at the dojo. She feared that soon the Shihan would realize she was not an average girl at all, but a kunoichi. Hayabusa didn't say what would happen if the Shihan found out about Kasumi's true life and she often wondered what would happen.  
It was two hours before the Winter festival started and Kasumi and Hitomi were putting the finishing touches on one of the many food stands.  
"Kasumi-San, is something bothering you?" Hitomi asked.  
Kasumi had been holding a piece of gold ribbon for the last five minuets with a thoughtful and worried expression.  
"Huh? Oh, uhm, its nothing…" Kasumi lied and carelessly stapled the ribbon to the stand.  
"Kasumi-San." Hitomi put her hands on her hips. "I know there's something wrong, now tell me!"  
And so Kasumi told Hitomi everything that had happened in the last four months. She took special care to mention seeing her brother now that he was no longer ill and Hayabusa's help in doing so.  
"I see." Hitomi said after Kasumi had finished. "I remember when I knew your brother, he called himself Ein. But, of course that is when he had amnesia."  
Kasumi smoothed out a paper doily before placing a plate of pink mochi on it.  
"Before the last tournament, I wanted to see him so much. But, it wasn't the same, because it was Ein I wanted to see, not Hayate." Hitomi confessed softly.  
Kasumi blinked before looking over at Hitomi with a slight pout.  
"Hitomi-San, did you have a relationship with my brother?" Kasumi asked, sounding slightly jealous.  
Hitomi laughed nervously and waved her hands in front of her.  
"N-No! Nothing like that, Kasumi-San!" Hitomi said quickly. "I mean, I had a crush on him, but, I, he didn't, we didn't--!"  
Kasumi lifted her head slightly and gave Hitomi a suspicious look.  
"Kasumi-San!" Hitomi whined.  
"Oh, all right." Kasumi sighed and decided to believe Hitomi.  
"You must really love him, huh?" Hitomi asked as she started to clean up.  
"Yeah…" Kasumi answered blushing.  
After the festival started, Kasumi and Hitomi walked around to make sure everything was going well. Kasumi observed the Reiraku students carefully, to see if any of them was the person she saw those many weeks ago. However, she did not see or find any lilac in the see of navy.  
"Hey, I think this must be the Reiraku student's booth!" Hitomi chimed and dragged Kasumi over to it.  
The booth was all kinds of purple and the game it was hosting was throwing darts with silk violets tired to the end at various types of plastic fruit. Kasumi looked up at the sign which read 'VIOLET PIXI'S DART GAME'. Anxiety flooded Kasumi.  
"Violet Pixi." She breathed.  
"Huh?" Hitomi looked over at Kasumi curiously. "What did you say?"  
"Violet Pixi, Hitomi-San, it's her!" Kasumi looked around nervously. "It's Ayane!"  
Kasumi's fears have been confirmed. Ayane had been the figure Kasumi glimpsed that day after school. Kasumi's heart raced as she moved away from the booth and started to look in the leafless trees. She had to be some where near. Hitomi waved Kasumi with a concerned expression, she stepped forward but stopped short as something lilac caught her eye. She looked over her right quickly and spotted Ayane walking through the crowd, eyes locked on Kasumi. Her eyes drifted to Hitomi who tore her eyes away.  
"Kasumi-San!" She screamed.  
Kasumi looked over at Hitomi who had jabbed her finger out in front of her. Kasumi's eyes widened and she ducked as Ayane kicked over her head. The students surrounding them stopped to watch what was going on. Kasumi gritted her teeth and grabbed Ayane's wrist with both hands. She crouched and flipped her on to her back. The male students began to chuckle amongst themselves at the sight of Ayane's panties. Kasumi stood quickly and moved into her fighting position. She flipped over Ayane as she attempted to trip her with a low spin kick. Yet more chuckles form the boys. Ayane and Kasumi threw varies attacks at each other which both of them blocked each time. Finally finding an opening Ayane landed a hard palm punch to Kasumi's chin. Kasumi stumbled a bit form being thrown off balance. Ayane grabbed the base of Kasumi's sailor collar. The knot from the handkerchief was pressed hard into her palm as she pulled Kasumi in for a throw. Kasumi pushed her hands against Ayane's shoulder. There was a loud rip as Kasumi's sailor blouse ripped, exposing her pink bra covered breasts. Ayane threw the scrape of fabric to the side and crouched to the ground. Placing on hand on the ground she tilted side ways and brought both her legs viciously into Kasumi's side. Kasumi cried out and arched her back. Ayane took this as an opportunity to perform a drill kick and sent Kasumi flying into a booth. The booth crumbled on top of Kasumi. She coughed up blood on to the ground as she pushed the debris off of her. There were two lacerations on her chest. One went across her collar bone the other across her left breast. Kasumi weakly pushed herself to a kneeling position. Ayane smirked as she walked toward Kasumi.  
"Long live the little princess." She hissed, moving her hands into the first sign of her incantation.  
"KASUMI!"  
Hitomi pushed her way through the crowed and ran at Ayane. She jumped into the air and performed a flying kick. A loud crunch emerged from under Hitomi's foot as it collided with Ayane's face. Ayane stumbled backward screaming and covered her face. Hitomi moved into a position and bounced slightly on the balls of her heels.  
"You stupid little bitch!" Ayane screamed pulling her hands away from her face. "You broke my nose!"  
Hitomi smirked and swiftly blocked Ayane's attack. Grabbing Ayane by the shoulder, Hitomi thrusted her fist up into Ayane's shoulder three times before kicking her back into the crowd.  
"Hi-Hitomi-San…" Kasumi mumbled wide eyed. "Why?"  
"You deserve to see you brother, no matter what, Kasumi-San!" Hitomi said boldly watching Ayane stagger to her feet. "What you are doing is very honorable, and I will not let anything get in your way!"  
She pushed Ayane's leg away when she attempted a kick and planted her own on Ayane's side. Fury burned in Ayane's eyes. She grabbed Hitomi's fist and flipped her over her shoulder. Hitomi grunted as she landed face first on the ground. Ayane flipped over backwards and stomped on Hitomi's Back.  
"Kyaah!" Hitomi cried.  
Her eyes went blank and her head hit the ground as she fell unconscious. The crowd around the two fighters began to scream in horror. Ayane wiped a massive blood clot form her face and glared at Kasumi who had managed to get to her feet. The two kunoichi ran at each other, Kasumi blocked a punch and tripped Ayane. Ayane rebounded with a helicopter punch which split Kasumi's lip. As Kasumi drew her hand up to her face, Ayane gave yet another powerful kick sending Kasumi back toward the demolished booth. Kasumi shifted her weight forward and slid on her hands. She stopped short and glared at Ayane. A fire began to burn inside Kasumi as she pushed her self off and ran at Ayane. Ayane moved into a parry position. Kasumi flipped into the air when she neared Ayane. Extended her feet, they planted on Ayane's face. Kasumi pushed off and flipped backwards as Ayane flew into her own booth. Kasumi landed gracefully and watched the booth collapse on Ayane. Spitting blood Kasumi performed Sakurai-Matoi.

Kasumi appeared on a low roof top in Tokyo. She staggered a bit and fell off into a dumpster. Two men watched her wide eyed as she scrambled out and limped down the street. She received several odd looks a worried glances as she made her way back to the Watanuki residence. Breaking into a run to avoid all the stares, Kasumi ran across a street. She jumped on the hood of a car that nearly hit her and hopped back on to the side walk. She continued to run, her lungs burning. Tripping over herself, Kasumi fell into a shop and knocked over a display of discontinued plastic toys.  
"Kasumi!"  
Kasumi looked up form where she sprawled on the floor. Hayabusa was standing behind his counter and staring at Kasumi with a very confused expression.  
"H-Hayabusa-San!" Kasumi exclaimed and stood.  
Hayabusa gapped at Kasumi. Her uniform was torn and tattered. Most o her exposed flesh was cut and bleeding or covered in blood. He quickly moved out from behind the counter and closed the door behind Kasumi, flipping the sign to say 'CLOSED'. Kasumi watched Hayabusa closely. She had never seen him in any clothes other than his shinobi attire. We was wearing a pair of close fit leather pants and a form fitting wife beater.  
"You're a mess." Hayabusa said leading her over to the back room.  
"I got into a fight with Ayane at school." Kasumi said breathlessly.  
Hayabusa couldn't help but smirk at her explanation. He sat her on an ottoman and went into the wash room. He returned with a first aid kit, a bucket full of water and a washcloth.  
"Must have been quite a fight." Hayabusa said sitting across form Kasumi. "lift up your arms."  
Kasumi raised her arms as directed. Hayabusa leaned forward and gingerly pulled her sailor blouse over her head. Kasumi leaned back on her hands as Hayabusa unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. That too, gingerly came off.  
"I didn't expect her to be here." Kasumi breathed.  
"You should have, Kasumi-Chan. "Hayabusa said patiently as he mopped up her face. "She IS trying to kill you."  
"She hurt Hitomi-San." Kasumi wheezed. "She tried to help me.."  
"I suppose that's what she gets," Hayabusa smeared ointment on her lip. "How's your breathing?"  
"I don't know," Kasumi made a face. "Its kind of hard to take deep breaths."  
"This might be too tight." Hayabusa said softly reaching around her and unsnapping her bra.  
Kasumi took a deep breath and nodded. The straps fell lazily off her shoulders, leaving her chest completely exposed. Hayabusa removed it from her form and tended to the gash on her collar bone. Kasumi watched his face for a moment. His expression was neutral, just like a shinobi's should be. She winced as he applied ointment to the wound.  
"Sorry." Hayabusa murmured.  
Hayabusa gently cupped Kasumi's breast as he applied ointment to the laceration there. Kasumi blushed and looked away.  
"This one isn't to bad." Hayabusa said casually. "There, finished."  
Hayabusa stood and took off his shirt. Kasumi blinked as he dropped it on her head.  
"It's not safe for you to go back to the Watanuki's. You can stay with me tonight and I'll fetch your things for you." Hayabusa explained picking up a phone.  
Kasumi pulled the wife beater over her head stood slowly.  
"Where will I go, will I stay with you?" She asked softly.  
Hayabusa shook his head as he held up the phone to his ear.  
"No, you'll…Gods, forgive me, you'll be going to America." He replied.  
"America?" Kasumi repeated questionably.  
"Yes, you'll… God's, forgive me, stay with… Zack."  
"WHAT! ZACK! You've GOT to be out of your mind!"


End file.
